A Way Back Home
by Obsessed-in-a-good-way-x
Summary: Hogwarts has gone, in it's place "Hogwarts, school of the arts" Is this real or is it all a dream? Is there anyway back to the world Harry knows and loves or will he be left in a world that he may not actually want to leave? AU
1. Chapter 1

A Way Back Home

_Disclaimer: If you don't know now, then you'll never know. Harry Potter belongs to JKR. Forever and Always._

Chapter 1

Harry jumped up; he'd just had the weirdest dream. Voldemort had been in it and there was lots of green light; that seemed too familiar! Harry sat up and looked around the room, his breathing hitched as he realised that it wasn't where he had fell asleep. He was back at the Dursley's.

"Brat! Up…NOW!" Harry just stared at the ceiling, what was going on? He thought he was rid of these mongrels. Ever since Sirius had been found innocent in Harry's third year, he'd stayed with him every summer. It was there that he'd had his first Christmas. He hadn't seen the Dursley's since; coincidentally, they'd disappeared shortly after Harry had the awkward talk with Sirius about his childhood, or lack of.

"BRAT! SCHOOL! NOW!" Harry got up reluctantly and found what looked like his uniform at the end of the bed. He got dressed and ran downstairs.

"BRAT! You're going to be late for school and I'm not taking you. Dudders isn't this much trouble; he was a good boy and went to Smeltings. You got kicked out of Stonewall and had to go to Hogwarts, School of the Arts, and frankly, I'm surprised they took you." Petunia said mockingly. At least this cleared up some of Harry's thoughts. That curse must have sent him into an alternate universe. Harry realised that the only way to find anything out would be to go to school. Harry stepped out of the door before Petunia got fully into her rant. He could be there forever otherwise. He followed the road and found that the bus left in 5 minutes.

He got on the bus, number 20, and settled in for the journey. A couple of stops down, Harry noticed a group of girls got on the bus. One girl had long brown hair with a reddish tint and bright green eyes; she was wearing the same uniform he was, so he decided to go over and see if she knew anything that could help him.

"Hi"

"Erm…hey"

"I was wondering if you could help me. I'm new to this school and I have no idea where to go."

"Okay, I'm Emily, this is Sam. We've both been going to Hogwarts since we were 11." She pointed to the girl standing next to her. She had long brown hair too, with a slight curl to the end. She smiled meekly. Harry smiled back, they seemed alright, and maybe they could help him get back.

The bus stopped and the two girls made to get off the bus and Harry followed. He got off the bus and looked for them. He saw them on the other side of the road, standing with a group of girls. Harry crossed over and walked up to Emily.

"Erm…Can you tell me which way to go?"

"Just follow that path." She pointed at a cobbled path to the right of the main entrance.

"Thanks" Harry ducked his head and started walking away. He turned as he heard a giggle coming from the group of girls behind him. They were looking right at him. Harry turned and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Emily P.O.V)

Emily got off the bus with Sam and ran to her friends; she hadn't seen them since they got their GCSE results 2 weeks ago. With them all having a hectic summer with holidays and work, they just hadn't had a chance to get together much.

"Ava! Lucy!"

"Hey Em."

"Good summer?"

"Not bad, I was so excited for this summer. I mean, 2 months off who wouldn't? But it just got so boring! Thank God my birthday was at the end! We all needed a party!"

"Yeah, Luce, best party ever!" Ava shouted. Ava had long, light brown hair and so did Lucy. They were near enough twins and they'd been best friends for as long as I could remember.

"Well, Em seemed to think so." I felt the heat rush to my cheeks, "Spoke to Ced since?" They both giggled.

"Erm…can you tell me which way to go?" It was him again with his messy black hair and green eyes.

"Just follow the path." I pointed towards the door to the sixth form centre. He walked away and I turned back to my friends.

"Who was that?" Ava asked.

"He said he's new." I said shrugging.

"Obviously, but what's his name?"

"It's…I don't know. Sam do you know?"

"He never said. That's a bit weird don't you think?" The look on my face had her backtracking. I felt myself getting angry at Sam. I'd never been angry at her before, we'd been best friends since that first day on the bus to school. I just felt that he was misunderstood a lot, call it intuition if you will, but I sometimes get these feelings, and they tend to be fact. "Maybe, he just forgot to give it to us." I took a deep breath, there was no point in getting angry at Sam, she knew me too well.

"Let's just hope so." I said.

"Seriously though, when you give your name, they normally give theirs too." Ava commented.

"Just leave him alone, alright?"

"Ooooh! Em's in love!"

"Am not!"

"Erm, what about Ced? He was so cute at the party; you can't just drop him for a newbie. You've liked him forever!"

"I'm not gonna leave him! Anyway, we're not even together."

"Yet" Lucy sniped. I sighed; they just never let things go.

"Come on, we'll be late for class." I followed Sam through the gate and into the school. She gave her friends a wave and gave me a hug before joining them. We didn't sit together in school, we both had other friends and found that we were better friends because of it; it's just something we grew used to. I heard a squeal before I was pounced upon by Layla. Her tanned arms, and brown hair with blonde highlights filled my face and clutched me in a tight hug; behind her stood Alex, a girl with curly blonde hair. I hadn't seen either of them since Lucy's party and so gave each of them a hug before settling into the uncomfortable blue chairs that the school prided itself on.

"Hello, welcome to your first year at Hogwarts' Sixth Form. To those who are new, welcome; to those who are returning: welcome back. This year is a new start for all of you. A chance to make new friends, find love and most importantly get new grades." Everyone in the room cringed at this statement; I felt eyes on the back of my head and turned. I met a pair of bright green eyes and blushed, seeing a similar expression on his face. Trust Mr Larame to make us feel uncomfortable in the first five minutes! Five years with him and I'm still not used to him, by the look on Ava and Lucy's face, I could tell we were all thinking the same thing. 'God help the newbies'!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Harry's P.O.V)

Harry looked around the room. Why was it always him that ended up in stupid situations? What had he done to deserve this? He sat in a chair at the back of the room; he hoped that by keeping out of the way he could avoid being here forever. Memories began running through his mind; memories of his life before. His hopes, his dreams, his life. All lost. He was startled from his brooding by a clearing of a throat, he looked up and met the eyes of a girl who looked vaguely familiar.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name before!"

"It's Harry."

"Harry…"

"Just Harry."

"O…kay. What form are you in?" He looked down at his timetable.

"Erm…12B"

"Me too, I'll show you where to go." Harry picked up his bag and began to follow the girl he now remembered was Emily.

"Emily!" He turned as he heard the voice. He knew this voice well, he'd heard the last words this person ever uttered and there he was, standing there with eyes only for the girl next to him. He felt a clenching in his stomach, jealousy. He'd only known the girl for an hour and Cedric had already beaten him to something, again. He'd beat him in school, he's beat him to be called out of the goblet, and he'd beaten him to Cho.

"Hey Ced, good summer?"

"Yeah, party was good. Who's this then?" Emily blushed.

"This is Harry. Harry this is Cedric Diggory." Cedric held out a hand and Harry clasped it firmly in his own.

"Hello, Harry. You new to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, you?" Harry said with a taste of bitterness. Cedric must have picked up on it, because his face showed a look of confusion and he answered:

"I was, last year. This is my second year of sixth form now."

"Of course you are. Sorry, but we have somewhere to be. Emily, you coming?"

"Sure, see you soon Ced."

"Break, common room."

"Okay, Bye." Emily turned and clasped Harry's hand and pulled him towards the door. As she touched him she felt a spark run between their hands; blushing she ducked her head and started walking. Harry ran after her, he knew she'd felt that too. It was magic.

"So, how do you know Cedric?" Harry asked.

"Erm…he's my friend's brother. We only really started talking at Lucy's party last week,"

"Oh." Emily stretched out and turned the door handle to D5.

"Welcome to the house of the mad, Harry."

The room was painted in a creamy yellow colour and the desks were in rows of three facing the board to his right.

"You weren't referring to us were you Emily?" Amelia asked, Emily just giggled.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Ava, Lucy, Layla, Alex and Amelia." Emily pointed to the girls sitting in the two front rows. He recognised the first four from earlier, but Amelia looked similar anyway. Her light brown hair framed her face and was shorter on one side. She smiled at him when she realised he was looking.

"Hey. Welcome to the best form ever! I'm in charge!"

"As if Luce! You weren't even in this form last year!"

"No, but I have special circumstances!" The girls all giggled and Harry aimed a confused look at Emily.

"The form teacher's her uncle." Emily explained.

"Speak of the Devil…"

"Good summer girls?" The form teacher was a tall man with short black hair and a long face. He seemed like somebody you could talk to. "Enjoy the party, Emily?" Emily's face went bright red, and the girls all just laughed.

"I'm gonna get you, Lucy!" Amelia leant over to Harry and whispered "You should get used to this. Lucy finds it funny telling Sir everything that we do. Emily tends to be on the receiving end." The girls all settled into a stable conversation with their form teacher that was broken every few minutes by laughter. Harry settled into a chair close to Emily and leant his head on the desk. His head was throbbing! Surely, he shouldn't still have this pain in this world!

"Don't worry Ladies…"

"…The fun can commence"

"Fred and George…"

"…At your service"

Harry's head snapped up in surprise. What was going on?


End file.
